The Lima Bean
thumb|150px|Das LogoThe Lima Bean ist ein öffentliches Café und ein sehr beliebter Treffpunkt der Studenten aus der Dalton Academy und der McKinley. Wenn Kunden ihre Bestellung aufgeben, schreibt das Personal ihre Namen auf die Becher. Vorkommen 'Staffel Eins' 'Ouvertüre' thumb|left|Sue bringt Kaffe aus dem Lima Bean mitDas Lima Bean kommt zwar nicht vor, aber Sue bringt Kaffe von dort für Will und Ken mit. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes und Rachel im Lima Bean 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' Nach der Performance der Warblern zu Bills, Bills, Bills treffen sich Blaine und Kurt mit Rachel und Mercedes im Lima Bean und diskutieren über die Regionals sowie die Halbzeitshow an der McKinley. 'Liebeslied zum Leid' thumb|left|Das erste...In dieser Folge taucht das Café gleich zweimal auf. Das erste Mal als Kurt und Blaine über den Valentinstag diskutieren, wobei Kurt meint, dass dieser nur ein weiterer Vorwand ist um Süßigkeiten und Grußkärtchen zu verkaufen, während Blaine ihm widerspricht, äußernd, dass die Menschen den Valentinstag schon seit Jahrunderten feiern und gesteht, dass er sein Lieblingsfeiertag ist. Nachdem Blaine offenbart hat, auf jemanden ein Auge geworfen zu haben und diesem etwas singen möchte, bestellt er für Kurt einen Non-Fat-Mocha und für sich einen Medium Drip sowie einen Cookie, von dem er hofft, dass sie ihn sich teilen und bezahlt für sie beide. Dadurch bestärkt, glaubt Kurt, dass er Blaines Schwarm ist und sagt der Kellnerin, dass er wohl ab jetzt einen neuen Lieblingsfeiertag hat. thumb|... und das zweite Mal im Lima BeanDas zweite Mal sind Blaine und Kurt im Lima Bean, nachdem Blaine von Jeremiah abserviert wurde und den Valentintsag jetzt in einem völlig anderen Licht sieht. Die beiden unterhalten sich über die Abfuhr und Kurt gesteht, dass er dachte, dass er der Junge wäre, den Blaine zum Valentinstag einladen wollte. Als der daraufhin überrascht davon zugibt, keine Ahnung von Romatink zu haben, gibt diesmal Kurt ihre üblichen Kaffeenbestellungen auf, Non-Fat-Mocha und Medium Drip für Blaine. 'Dicht ist Pflicht' thumb|left|Kurt und Blaine unterhalten sich über Rachels PartyAuch in dieser Folge kommt das Lima Bean zweimal vor. Zuerst, wenn Kurt und Blaine über Rachels Party diskutieren und dabei ihre üblichen Kaffeebestellungen aufgeben. Als sie ihre Getränken haben, sitzen sie an einem Tisch und führen die Dikussion fort, die aber im Laufe zu einer Auseinandersetzung wird und am Ende dazu führt, dass Blaine wütend das Lima Bean verlässt. thumb|Kurt sieht mit an, wie Rachel Blaine küsstDas zweite Mal ist Kurt mit Rachel im Lima Bean, wo sie sich was zu Trinken und einen Muffin bestellt haben, um auf Blaine zu warten, da sie ihm beweisen will, dass, auch wenn sie ihn nüchtern küsst, die Funken noch da sind. Als der dann auftaucht, setzt sie ihren Plan in die Tat um, jedoch mit dem Ergebnis, dass Blaine erkennt, dass er zu 100 % schwul ist. Anstatt wütend oder traurig deswegen zu sein, ist Rachel glücklich, da das die perfekte Inspiraton für einen Song ist und verlässt, nachdem sie Kurt auf die Wange geküsst hat, strahlend das Lima Bean. 'Sexy' thumb|left|Kurt, Blaine und im Lima BeanIn dieser Folge werden Kurt und Blaine, nachdem sie sich wie immer Kaffee bestellt haben, von Sue Sylvester angesprochen, die ihnen von der Wochenaufgabe der New Directions erzählt und eine Gegenleistung dafür von Kurt verlangt. Während sie am Reden ist, kippt sie eine Menge an Süßstoff und anderem süßen Zeug in ihr Getränk und verlässt, nachdem Kurt nicht darauf eingeht, wütend das Lima Bean. Born This Way thumb|Dave und Santana im Lima BeanIn dieser Folge, sind Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes und Tina im Lima Bean zu sehen, wo Santana ihren Plan entwickelt Ballkönigin zu werden, welcher beinhaltet, Kurt zurück an die McKinley zu holen. Artie und Brittany sind ebenfalls da und teilen sich ein Getränk. Später ist Santana mit Dave im Lima Bean, um ihn in ihren Plan mit einzubeziehen, Abschlussballkönigin zu werden. Des Weiteren sieht man Lauren in einer Rückblende im Cafe, wenn sie Quinns wahre Identität herausfindet. 'Das jüngste Gerücht' thumb|left|Terri und Sue (David Bowie) im Lima BeanZu Beginn der Folge, besprechen Terri und Sue im Lima Bean ihre Pläne um den Glee Club zu zerstören, wobei sich Sue, um icognito zu bleiben zuerst als David Bowie und danach, da sie glaubt, dass die Kellnerin sie erkennt, als Ann Coulter verkleidet. Während Terri einen heißen Tee bestellt, nimmt Sue eine großen Becher Kaffeepulver, den sie mit € bezahlt. Später sind Rachel, Puck, Lauren, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Artie, Quinn und Finn im Lima Bean, alle mit Getränken, Muffins und Cookies versorgt, und diskutieren über Sam. Zum Einen wo er her kommt und zum Anderen, ob er möglicherweise schwul sein könnte und eine heimliche Affaire mit Kurt hat, da er thumb|Diskussion im Lima Beanin der Schule mit dessen Jacke zu sehen war. Quinn verteidigt Kurt und meint, dass er Blaine nie betrügen würde. Rachel hingegen weist sie auf das "Rumours"-Album hin, äußernd, dass es für zwei Künstler bestimmt schwer sein muss getrennt zu sein, wobei sämtliche Beziehungen des Glee Club wie "Finnchel", Puckleberry", "Tina Cohen Chang-Chang", "Artittany" und "Pizes" aufgelistet werden. Finn und Rachel sind der Überzeugung, dass sie mehr Beweise wegen der Gerüchte um Sam brauchen, was Quinn dazu bringt zu gehen, da sie sich raushalten will und ihnen, bevor sie geht, mitteilt, dass er nicht schwul ist. 'New York!' thumb|left|Mercedes und Sam im Lima BeanAm Ende der Folge sitzen Blaine und Kurt im Lima Bean, wo Kurt ihm von den Erlebnissen in New York erzählt. Mittendrin gesteht Blaine ihm, dass er ihn liebt, was Kurt erwidert. Kurz darauf stoßen Mercedes und Sam zu ihnen und sie erzählen sich gegenseitig, was sie während des Sommers vorhaben. 'Staffel Drei ' 'Das Purple-Piano Project' thumb|Kurt und Blaine im Lima BeanKurt und Blaine unterhalten sich im Lima Bean über Blaines möglichen Wechsel an die McKinley. Blaine äußert, dass er sich noch nicht entschieden hat, weil er seine Freunde an den Dalton vermissen würde, worauf Kurt erwidert, dass sein letztes Schuljahr "magisch" werden soll und das nur geht, wenn er jede freie Minute mit Blaine verbringen kann. Blaine nimmt seine Hand und die beiden bereden das Thema nicht weiter. 'Das Maria-Duell' Mike erwähnt, dass er eigentlich seinen Nachhilfelehrer im Lima Bean hätte treffen müssen, doch er ist nicht hingegangen. 'Love Side Story' thumb|left|Blaine, Kurt und Sebastian im Lima BeanBlaine und Sebastian gehen im Lima Bean einen Kaffee trinken. Als Blaine Sebastian nahelegt, dass er kein Interesse an ihm hat, weil er bereits einen großartigen Freund hat, welchen er nicht verlieren will, taucht Kurt auf und bekommt das mit, ebenso Sebastians Annäherungsversuche, weswegen er ihn auf Anhieb nicht leiden kann. Im Verlaufe lädt Sebastian die beiden in eine Schwulenbar ein, zu was Kurt zusagt, während Blaine die Idee nicht so gut findet. 'Die Zeit deines Lebens' thumb|Kurt, Sebastian und Blaine im Lima BeanKurt und Blaine sind im Lima Bean und unterhalten sich, als Sebastian auftaucht und sich zu ihnen setzt. Dieser flirtet erneut direkt vor Kurts Augen mit Blaine, weshalb Kurt, als dieser sich einen Kaffee bestellen geht, die Gelegenheit nutzt und Sebastian klarmacht, dass Blaine sein Freund ist. Der schießt zurück, dass die New Directions ein Witz seien und sowohl Blaine als auch die Nationalsrophäe am Ende des Jahres ihm gehören. 'Was würde Michael Jackson tun?' thumb|left|Konfrontation im Lima BeanSantana, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Artie sind im Lima Bean und unterhalten sich über Michael Jackson, als Sebastian zu ihnen stößt und erzählt, dass die Warblers ebenfalls vorhaben, bei den Regionals MJ-Songs zu performen. Er erklärt, dass er die Anregung dadurch von Blaine bekam, der ihm erzählt hat, dass die New Directions das für die Regionals geplant haben, was bei den anderen Unmut auslöst. Santana konfrontiert Sebastian, doch der entgegnet, dass er jetzt der Captain der Warblers ist und mit dem nett sein Schluss ist. 'Auf dem Weg' thumb|Aussprache im Lima BeanAm Anfang der Episode sitzen Kurt und Rachel zusammen an einem Tisch und diskutieren über Brautkleider, als sie von Sebastian unterbrochen werden. Er erpresst Rachel mit einem bearbeiteten Bild von Finn und verlangt, dass sie sich von den Regionals zurückzieht, da er es sonst im Internet hochlädt. Sebastian verabredet sich später mit Kurt, Blaine, Santana und Brittany im Lima Bean, wo er sich, aufgrund von Karofskys Selbstmordversuch, bei ihnen entschuldigt, vor allem bei Blaine, und erklärt, dass er die Bilder von Finn gelöscht hat sowie die Regionals fair gewinnen möchte. 'Staffel Vier' 'Die neue und die alte Rachel' thumb|left|Kurt arbeitet im Lima BeanAufgrund seiner NYADA-Absage arbeitet Kurt als Teilzeitkraft im Lima Bean und bedient Blaine und Brittany, die sich über Santana unterhalten. Er setzt sich zu den beiden, wird aber dann auf Kitty, die mit den Fingern nach ihm schnippt, aufmerksam und sich darüber beschwert, dass ihr Eislatte "zu kalt" ist. Er weist sie daraufhin, dass das Getränk an sich kalt ist, doch sie lehnt es nach wie vor ab. Kurt wird daraufhin von einem Kollegen gerufen und bekommt den Auftrag, das Cantucciniglas wieder aufzufüllen. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er wie Blaine und Brittany am Gehen sind und meint dann an Kitty gewandt, dass er ihr einen neuen Eiskaffee bringt. 'Wiedersehen macht Freunde' Kurt erwähnt das Lima Bean während seines Telefonats mit Blaine, meinend, dass sie sich an Weihnachten sehen sollten, aber nicht dort, weil da das letzte Mal eine Maus lief. 'Ladies First'thumb|Puck und Jake im Lima Bean Puck und Jake holen sich einen Kaffee im Lima Bean, wo Jake Rat bei ihm sucht, da er Marley gern hat, ihm aber Kitty ständig Avancen macht. Puck meint, dass er Marley auf keinen Fall aufgeben sollte und dass er sich um Kitty kümmern wird. thumb|left|Hunters "Steroidenkoller"Um zu beweisen, dass die Warblers bei den Sectionals leistungssteigernde Drogen genommen haben, zeigen Blaine und Sam Finn ein Handyvideo von Hunters Steroidenkoller im Lima Bean, wo er den Barista anschreit, dass dieser Süßstoff statt Zucker in seinen Kaffe getan hat und völlig außer sich, Dinge wie Biscotti um sich schmeißt. 'Eine lässt das Lieben' thumb|Finn und Rachel im Lima BeanRachel und Finn sind im Lima Bean, wo er ihr gesteht, dass er Emma geküsst hat und jetzt nicht weiß, wie er sich verhalten soll. Sie rät ihm davon ab, es Will zu sagen, da dessen Hochzeit mi Mrs. Pillsbury bevorsteht und geht davon aus, dass es ihretwegen passiert. Finn teilt Rachel mit, dass sich nicht immer alles um sie dreht, worauf sie zustimmt und dann geht. thumb|left|Jake und Puck im Lima BeanIn einer Rückblende ist zu sehen, wie Puck und Jake sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee holen und Jake nach Ideen fragt, was er Marley zum Valentinstag schenken könnte, jedoch sind Pucks Vorschläge alles andere als brauchbar. 'Gutes braucht seine Zeit' thumb|Kurt, Mercedes, Mike und Blaine im Lima BeanWährend Kurt wegen des bevorstehenden Arzttermins zwecks der Prostatakrebserkrankung seines Vaters zurück in Lima ist, sind Mercedes und Mike zurück, um den Glee Club auf die Regionals vorzubereiten. Die drei treffen sich mit Blaine im Lima Bean, wo Kurt und sein Ex die Bestellungen holen und die anderen beiden einen Tisch reservieren. Nachdem sie alles haben, unterhalten sie sich über Mercedes´ Album, jedoch ist Kurt damit beschäftigt, die Zuckerpäckchen zu sortieren, da er eine kleine Zwangsneurose wegen seines Vaters entwickelt hat. Dabei wird er von Blaine beobachtet, der besorgt ist. Als Mike zur Sprache bringt, dass Tina Blaine mit Erkältungscreme eingerieben hat, platzt Kurt und wird von den dreien beruhigt. 'Staffel Sechs' 'Verlierer wie Ich' thumb|left|Blaine und Rachel im Lima BeanBlaine und Rachel treffen sich im Lima Bean, wo Rachel von Figgins, der dort als Kellner arbeitet, nachdem Sue ihm seinen Lohn gekürzt hat, erkannt wird. Rachel bittet ihn still zu sein, um nicht erkannt zu werden, doch Figgins geht nicht darauf ein, sondern stellt fest, dass sie nach ihrer Demütigung ein weitaus schlechteres Leben führt, als er. Nachdem Blaine und Rachel ihre Bestellungen haben, setzen sie sich an einen Tisch und halten sich gegeneitig auf dem Laufenden. So erzählt Rachel, dass nun jeder ihren Namen kennt, aber nicht so, wie sie es wollte. Blaine hingegen offenbart, dass er und Kurt die Verlobung aufgelöst haben, da ihre Beziehung nach seinem Wiedereinzug ins Bushwick-Apartment anfing zu bröckeln. 'Homecoming' thumb|Blaine präsentiert Sam seinen neuen LookBlaine präsentiert Sam seinen neuen Look im Lima Bean, welcher ihn aber nicht erkennt. 'Mashup' thumb|left|It's Too LateBlaine und Dave sind im Lima Bean, wo Blaine It's Too Late singt. Während Dave auf ihn einredet, sieht Blaine sich und Kurt während ihrer Dalton-Zeit an einem Tisch sitzen und einen Kaffee trinken. 'Eine Hochzeit' thumb|Kurt und Walter im Lima BeanKurt und Walter trinken einen Kaffe, während Kurt erzählt, dass er mit Blaine auf die Hochzeit gehen wird. Walter, der versteht, dass Kurt wieder mti Blaine zusammen sein will, ist nicht böse und gibt ihm den Rat, loszugehen, um glücklich sein und dass das Einzige, was es wert ist zu tun, Richtung Liebe zu gehen ist. '2009' thumb|left|Kurt und Mercedes im Lima BeanKurt und Mercedes sind im Lima Bean, wo er nach einem Platz sucht, während Mercedes den vor ihr stehenden, ihr noch fremden, Blaine, bittet, ihr Zucker zu reichen. Nachdem dieser das getan hat, unterhält er sich mit einem Warblers-Kollegen über sein Coming-Out und ist der Annahme, dass er auch schwul ist. Nachdem man ihn darauf hingewiesen hat, dass der andere hetero ist, ist Blaine sichtlich überrascht und die thumb|Blaine ist auch dabeiden gehen. Mercedes und Kurt diskutieren darüber, ob sie Finn dem Glee Club beitreten lassen oder nicht. Sie ist der Meinung, dass es ihnen gut tun wird, ihn beitreten zu lassen, da es mehr Türen für den Club öffnen würde, doch Kurt ist sich nicht sicher und vertraut ihm nicht. Außerdem merkt er an, dass Rachel Finn beitreten lassen will, weil sie offensichtlich für ihn schwärmt, wobei er in Gedanken hinzufügt, dass er es auch tut. Mercedes, auch unsicher, schlägt vor, ein Treffen mit den anderen Mitgliedern zu arrangieren. Bekannte Mitarbeiter 0205-1.jpg| Figgins Mitarbeiter vor Verlierer wie Ich|link=Figgins Ehemalige Mitarbeiter 286.jpg| Kurt Hummel Mitarbeiter in Die neue und die alte Rachel|link=Kurt Hummel Songs, die im Lima Bean performt wurden *'It's Too Late', gesungen von Blaine und Kurt (Mashup) Trivia *thumbWenn Kunden ihre Getränke bestellen, schreiben die Kellner deren Namen auf die Becher, wie ein realer volkstümlicher Kaffeeverkäufer. *Das Lima Bean wird als Treffpunkt sowohl für William McKinley High School- und Dalton Academy-Schüler gezeigt. Jedoch ist die McKinley in Lima und die Dalton in Westerville und beide Orte sind realistisch anderthalb Stunden voneinander entfernt. Kategorie:Orte